The Daughter of Poseidon
by fruitninja123456789
Summary: Jade is a good girl she has good grades a loving family and lots of friends. But during the summer on a vacation something goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

I brushed my wavy blonde hair and looked into the mirror. My blue eyes looked tired so I rubbed them with a wash cloth. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt that said Riverside Middle School Track Team and I rushed downstairs. "Morning honey", my mother said and handed me a bowl of cereal. "Morning mom where's Brian and Carly". Brian is my stepdad and Carly is my step sister. "Brian had to go to work early and Carly is still getting ready", she replied.

"Morning Jade morning mom", Carly walked into the bright kitchen wearing some black leggings and a blue shirt with a rainbow on it. "Hey mom i'm not coming home after school i'm trying out for the school play", Carly said. "What play"? I asked. "Were doing Alice in Wonderland and I want to be Alice".

Honk! Honk! The school bus honked. Me and Carly rushed out the door. When I got on the school bus I sat next to my very best friend in the world Lucy. Lucy had red hair and green eyes and was in the same 8th grade reading and math class as me. "Hi Jade", she said enthusiastically "I really hope that I get to be the red queen in the school play". "Not you too", I groaned "Carly and u are trying out for that great". "Why don't you try out", she suggested "you'd be perfect for Alice or the white queen". "Nah".

Finally we arrived at school. I walked into homeroom and sat in my seat which was next to a boy named Jason and a girl named Madison. "Hi Jade", Jason said "what's up"? "Nothing", I grumbled "i'm tired". Madison brushed down her blue jeans and smiled at me. Madison and I are good friends but she has a crush on Jake.

Jake has shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. Every girl in school expect for me has a crush on him. The thing though is Madison already has a boyfriend named Henry. Henry has brown hair and green eyes he is also very popular. "So what are you doing this summer(today was the last day of school people were trying out for the play next year)" Jason asked. "I'll probably be hanging around the pool and stuff you know", I shrugged "what about you"?

Before he could answer our teacher Mrs. Matthew's walked in. "Good morning class", "Good morning Mrs. Matthew's", we chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

After homeroom I went to math class. Jason was in all of my classes.

Finally the school year was over. We all rushed home. As soon as I got home I changed into Nike shorts and tennis shoes and went outside to the Square. Lucy lives on the other side of a tiny forest from me. In the forest we built a small hang out place and it is the shape of the square. Me and Lucy meet there all of the time. I texted Lucy to meet me there after tryouts.

A half an hour later Lucy arrived gasping for breath. "Hey what's up"? She asked "nothing just bored next year we will be in high school", I responded. I stood up and pulled out the journal from the shelf. The journal is a humoungus notebook that me and Lucy share. It stays in the Square. We write in it all of the time or doodle in it.

After we wrote in the journal we turned on the small t.v. that we kept in the square. We watched just random shows. Soon we had to go home. I rushed back home and I saw Brian, my mom, and Carly in the kitchen eating dinner. "Hi Jade how was your last day", Brian asked "good", I said tiredly. After I ate my pizza I rushed upstairs and started packing.

Me and my mom were going on a vacation to Long Island in 3 days so I needed to start packing. We were leaving for two weeks. I pulled out at least 17 shirts, 17 shorts, 3 pairs, of pants and a bunch of other stuff then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top and headed downstairs. "Morning Jade", my mom said "me and Carly are going shopping today so you will be home alone". "Got it mom", I said while chewing my pancakes. "Hey Jade hey mom", Carly bounded down the stairs in some blue nike shorts and a gray shirt that said Dynamite. "Jade guess what i'm going to be Alice", Carly said happily "mom said I could dye my hair blonde for that". I rolled my eyes and went outside.

The morning dew sprinkled across the green grass of my lawn and the beautiful sun shined brightly. I got on my bike and pedalled to the Hang. The Hang is an old storage house that was abounded. So all the kids in the neighborhood turned it into a really cool hangout place. I walked in and I saw Lucy and Madison chatting about something. Jason was on DJ duty. I walked up to my friend Claire. Claire had short brown hair and green eyes she was super nice.

"Hey Jade", she called me over. "Hi Claire what's up"? I asked. "My older brother Steve is getting married", she bubbled "and my little brother Trevor is driving me insane".

Lucy and I left the hang and we went to her house and her room. Lucy's room has blue wall paper and wood flooring. Her bed is blue with white pillows. We flopped on her bed. "Oh did I tell you", she started "Madison and Henry broke up this morning because Henry was caught dancing with Leila". "Seriously but I thought Leila was dating Ryan"? I asked. "Yeah but Ryan went to Italy for the whole entire summer", she reminded me "so what did Madison do"? I continued. "Madison was actually happy she and Henry were not a great couple anymore I think Madison might start dating Walt since he and Karen broke up 3 months ago". "Nah", I disagreed "Walt and Karen are back together".

** I know this chapter is really bad hopefully soon I will get to he good parts but this is all I have**


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Lucy got bored talking about the couples so we headed to the square. We layed down on the old rugs in there and just layed there in silence. I had to leave later because my mom and Carly had texted me they were coming home earlier.

I rushed home and I went to my room and turned on my laptop Madison had left me an email

To:JadeGreen123

From:MadisonYoung456

OMG Jade Henry broke up with me he was cheating on me with Leila. I emailed her boyfriend and he told me that he was going to break up with her. But Leila and Henry aren't going out because Leila was also cheating on her boyfriend and Henry with Jack and I caught her and Jack kissing like 10 minutes ago! I am writing this all on my website in the gossip page so if u forget or need more details check there

Madison

You see Madison runs a website that everyone in my school and neighborhood checks daily. It has news it has gossip everything basically. And all of the couples are posted on there. Since the cheating scandal was such big news it will be posted as a headline and everyone will see. I always go on that website I mean Madison posts on there like 4 times a day it is super hard to keep up with.

My mom and Carly got home and I ran to greet them. "Hi honey so on Monday we are leaving", my mom said "oh and I got you some boots that were bringing on the trip", she passed me some black and red boots. "Thanks mom". I walked back up to my room and put the boots into my suitcase and then I went to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

It is Monday now and me and my mom are in the car. I'm reading "A wrinkle in time". I started playing fruit ninja on my phone after me and my mom went to lunch at Burger King. "Sweetie were not going to our cabin on Long Island", My mom announced. I dropped my phone "what why were are we going". "Were going to a special camp for you, you will spend the entire summer there". "What's the camp called"? I asked. "Camp-Half-Blood", she answered Smoothly.

A few minutes later we arrived at a small arch that someone scratched on it Camp Half Blood. A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes and a boy with jet black hair and green eyes were waiting for us. I hauled my suitcases out of the car and my mom took off. "Hi i'm Annabeth", the blonde hair girl introduced herself "and that's Percy", she pointed at the dude with black hair.

"What is camp half blood"? I asked. "Demigods half human half god", Percy answered. Okay I thought so myself gods are real what's new? We arrived at a large white house where a pudgy dude in a hawian shirt and a centaur were waiting. "That's Chiron and Mr. D" Annabeth informed me. Annabeth and I walked to a sturdy brown cabin that was Hermes cabin.

"Hi i'm Connor Stoll leader or head of Hermes Cabin", Connor introduced himself. I settled down my stuff on a bunk by the door and the cabin headed for dinner.

At dinner a trident symbol appeared above my head. "All hail Jade Green daughter of Poseidon", Chiron boomed.

"Percy is ur half brother", Annabeth told me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning we moved by stuff into Poseidon's cabin. It was huge. My bunk had blue sheets and blue pillows and it overlooked the lake. Percy's bed had green sheets and blue pillows. There was another bed made it had pink sheets and purple and blue pillows I asked Percy about that. "Oh that's Tyson our other brother he's a cyclopes and he works with dad but he stays here sometimes", he explained. The cabin was quite neat I unloaded all of my stuff and put it in the closets and stuff. There was a statue of dad in there and a couch. The porch was the best it was actually a dock literally you could jump off it and be in the lake. I saw some hippocampi in the lake as well.

Percy told me that he and Annabeth are dating. Percy left to meet Annabeth somewhere. I started reading my book. "Hello" a boy with black hair and brown eyes walked into the cabin. "Who are you", I asked. "Nico DiAngelo", he responded crisply "and who are you"? "Jade Green daughter of Poseidon and let me guess ur a son of Hades". I responded. "How did you know", he gazed at me. "Ur aura it's black", I replied. "So ur Percy's half sister", he mused. "Yep".

"Your cute", he said then he disappeared.

The rest of the summer went by in a blur I decided to stay at camp year round but I was still in touch with my friends and family I would never ever leave them.


End file.
